Windsor Gone Mad (original)
by PandaPalz22
Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton' Rating for later chapter Pairings include: Klaine, Rane, Tweedles/OC and slight Jogan. Currently being rewritten and re-uploaded separately under the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly my OC.**

**According to my friend Megan this is a multi-chapter multi-ship crack metafic. So Enjoy! **

Blaine's POV

It was just a normal morning at Windsor. Reed tripped over a coffee cup on his way to the bathroom. My boyfriend Kurt was yelling at the twins for filling his, shared room with Reed, with coffee cups again.

At least I thought it was going to be a normal day. Then again when is anything normal in a house like Windsor?

Lilly's POV

I was walking down the halls of the main Dalton building looking for the dean's office. I've been here before but mostly to visit my brother in Windsor. He's not technically my brother, we are just really good friends.

Last time I was here it was because I was told by one of my brother's friends in Windsor that there was trouble at Dalton. I came as soon as I could. As I got there I was told by the twins and some others Windsors what had happened between my brother and a certain Stuart prefect. Let's just say the Stuart got off with more than just a warning from me.

But the reason I'm here now is for an entirely different reason. I was in London telling one of my old friends about Dalton, but mostly about the on going fight between Stuart and Windsor. She was especially annoyed when I told her about Kurt being tutored by a Stuart. She got worried that Kurt would get caught in the middle of the fight.

She was so worried that she even phoned the school and told them about it. They got worried and decided to hire me as Windsor's private tutor. I may be the same age as some of the students but I have already graduated.

Of course I said yes, so I could spend more time in America instead of being stuck in London with my parents.

So here I am wandering the halls of the place I will soon call home.

After I went through all my paperwork, snuck all my bags, clothes and boxes into my door room (mine is next to the twins'). After that it was time for the introduction. Charlie had called a house meeting.

I was waiting outside the door waiting to be called in.

Blaine's POV

We were sitting here listening to Charlie telling us about this new private tutor Dalton had hired for Windsor. Whoever she was sounded strangely familiar.

Finally Charlie called her in and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I could not believe Dalton had hired her. Had hired my sister to be our new private tutor.

Lilly's POV

I walked in and the whole room erupted with questions and laughter and 'Oh My God's

I went round hugging everyone and glowering at Dwight. Last time I was here Dwight thought that possessed by ghost and threw rock salt in my eye. The last people I came to were the twins. I would never admit it but I did have a bit of a crush on them since we met.

I hugged them both, and then I remembered the deal I had made with them the last time I was here. "Have you two been good, not given anyone a hard time, or done anything you shouldn't have?" They looked at each other and said a quick 'no'.

Unconvinced, I turned to Charlie. "Have they done anything bad?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I've been in hospital most of the time!"

I turned to the rest of the boys. "Everett?" I said. All the boys looked puzzled but they suddenly remembered that I always called Blaine by his middle name. "Have the boys done anything inappropriate while I was gone?" He looked quite uncomfortable as everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Apart from shooting Kurt with a nerf gun on his first day, jumping off the second floor balcony into the snow when I was ill, and stealing the prize warbler from Stuart, no I don't think so."

Ok, they had broken the deal, so they now have to suffer the consequences. "Han, come down here please and bring the twins' nurf guns with you." Everyone in the room gasped and the twins looked at me in fear. Fear of what I was going to do to their beloved nerf guns.

Then Han came down the stairs and into the hall with the twins' sacred nerf guns. Once they saw Han hand me the guns they fell to the floor and started begging me not to take them. I tried and succeeded to resist their huge ice blue puppy eyes. "No!" I said sternly "you can have them back in two weeks." After that they went back and sat on one of the common room couches to pout. One look at their faces and I instantly started to take pity on them. "If you're good I might make it one week, but only if you show me you can be good" the twins looked at each other then nodded enthusiastically up at me.

After that, I walked over to Kurt "hi, I'm sure Blaine has told you a lot about me. I'm Lilly-Rose." "So you're the famous Lilly?" "Yep, that's me. Oh and I will be your new tutor for now on instead of Logan." "Ok."

Blaine's POV

"Lilly where are you staying? Are you staying in the Teacher's apartments?" Lilly just laughed "Everett of course I'm not staying in the teacher's apartments; I have a room here at Windsor!" "Ok but won't the school board worry about any of the guys taking advantage of that?" "They trust that I will be professional and that reminds me can I have some help unpacking because I kinda don't trust some of you Windsor's?" then she deliberately glanced at Dwight in particular. "You being professional? I'll believe that when I see it! But sure I'll help you unpack."

On our way to Lilly's room we talked about what had happened at Dalton since she left and what happened in London when she went over there for a year. Then she suddenly stopped outside the door of her room "Here we are" she said. What I didn't know is that Evan and Ethan had followed us to see where Lilly's room was, so it was a sudden surprise when I heard the twins jumping up and down in excitement.

Evan's POV

We were just following Blaine and Lilly back to Lilly's dorm room. It's not like we were spying or anything, but we did want to know where her room was. As soon as we saw that she stopped next to our room we started jumping up and down in excitement. The girl we liked since we met her, one year ago, is going to be in the room next to us! We ran up to Lilly nearly knocking Blaine on the floor on our way.

Lilly's POV

It was funny how excited the Twins were about the fact that I would be rooming next to them. I love that they are so easily excitable, it's just another reason why I love them.

I walked into my room with the Twins and Blaine at toe. "Evan, Ethan can you help me unpack as well please" then I used my signature puppy eyes and they were putty in my hands. "Sure we would love to help" they replied. I put the twins' nerf guns away in one of the boxes before they saw.

The next thing I knew the boys turned around to look around my room to come face to face with a pair of huge emerald eyes staring at them intently from on my bed. What happened after wards seemed to happen in slow motion all three of the boys started backing away and accidently fell backwards over some of my boxes. After watching that happen I couldn't help but laugh at them. When I finally stopped laughing I decided they needed an explanation "Oh my god you should have seen your faces! Don't worry he's not going to eat you, my dad just thought I needed a bodyguard." Blaine slowly stood up from where he fell on the ground and walked over to my bed "Leon is that you boy?" "Yes it's me" Leon replied while letting Blaine stroke his golden mane. While Blaine was over by the bed the Twins were frozen in either fear or astonishment. "Dddid he just talk?" they stuttered "yes I just did" was the reply. When I thought they had suffered enough I walked over and held out my hands to help them up, then I lead them over to my bed where Leon lay. They were hesitant but finally placed their hands on Leon's soft fur.

The next few hours were spent unpacking boxes and me explaining how Leon could talk. When we had got to my suitcases full of clothes Blaine got Kurt in to help me unload them into my walk–in-wardrobe because I didn't trust the others with my custom Marc Jacobs. About half way through it was a bit quiet and I had just unpacked my IPod speakers so I plugged them in. the boys started to sing along to the music on there and I hoped they wouldn't notice I wasn't singing along with them. Unfortunately nothing goes unnoticed in Windsor just when one of the songs had ended Blaine decided to ask me the question I was dreading "Lilly why aren't you singing along?" but before I could answer his question he spoke "wait you haven't sang since the incident haven't you?" I shook my head sadly remembering what had happened that day a year ago.

_We had ten minutes before we were due on stage. If we did well we would have won our 5__th__ Nationals show choir competition in a row. I was nervous of course because the whole win would depend on me. I was also nervous because I hadn't seen Blaine yet, he usually came back stage to encourage me to get over my stage fright but he hadn't showed up. No one had seen him. Then five minutes before I left the green room I got a phone call from Blaine saying he finally came out to his parents and they flipped. He said he was so sorry but his parents refused to let him drive over to watch me perform. I was in a stage of panic I had only just calmed down by the time we walked out behind the curtain of the stage. But as soon as it rose up I froze in the spotlight. I forgot the words, the dance, everything. We were a laughing stock and ever since I had never sang again._

I was shaken out of my trance by Blaine's voice "Lilly come on you can sing you are amazing at it." "No I'm not!" I snapped back. Before I could stop him Blaine reached for my IPod and started flipping through my music looking for one in particular. When he had found it and he played the opening few cords and started singing along to the instrumental (but slower than the original).

_You can't stop an avalanche  
>As it races down the hill<br>You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
>But ya know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But I just cannot stand still  
>Cause the world keeps spinnin'<br>Round and round  
>And my heart's keeping time<br>To the speed of sound  
>I was lost til I heard the drums<br>Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Blaine glanced expectantly at me. Curse him he knows my weaknesses.

_Ever since this old world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it<br>She could shake up a man  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>The best that I can today_

_'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna<br>But i never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down  
>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br>That you can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop a river  
>As it rushes to the sea<em>

_You can try and stop the hands of time  
>But ya know it just can't be<em>

_And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,  
>I'll call the N Double A C P<br>Cause the world keeps spinning  
>Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<em>

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today_

_'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreamin' of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay  
>Cause you can't stop the beat!<em>

_You can't stop my happiness  
>Cause I like the way i am<br>and you just can't stop my knife and fork  
>when i see a Christmas ham<br>so if you don't like the way i look  
>Well, I just don't give a damn!<em>

_Cause the world keeps spinning  
>Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it<br>She could shake up a man  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>The best that I can today_

_Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna<br>But i never ask why  
>And if you try to hold me down<br>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
>That you can't stop the beat!<em>

_Oh oh oh  
>You can't stop today<br>As it comes speeding down the track  
>Child, yesterday is history<br>And it's never coming back  
>'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day<br>And it don't know white from black  
>Yeah!<em>

_'Cause the world keeps spinning  
>'Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til I heard the drums  
>Then I found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today  
>'Cause you can't stop<br>The motion of the ocean  
>Or the rain from above<br>They can try to stop this paradise  
>We're dreaming of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm  
>Of two hearts in love to stay<br>You can't stop the beat!_

_Aah, aah, aah  
>Aah, aah, aah<br>Aah, aah, aah_

_Come on you Van tussle's  
>Come and shake your muscles<br>But we can't  
>Yes you can<br>But we can't  
>Yes you can<br>Yes we can_

_You can't stop the beat  
>Ever since we first saw the sun<br>It seems van tussle girls are always tryin  
>Please someone<br>But now we're gonna shake and shimmy  
>And just have some fun today<em>

_And you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreaming of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat<br>You can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat!<br>You can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat!<em>

While we were singing we started dancing along to the real hairspray routine that we had both done so much we had it committed to memory. The twins tried to keep up with our dancing but ended up just singing in the background. We were so busy dancing and singing by the end we were really out of breath. I looked back towards the door to see all the Windsors standing there in astonishment some videoing us on their phones and some just watching. When we had caught our breath back all the boys started clapping and putting their phones away.

**If you want another Chapter or if you have any ideas for future chapters just review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly my OC.**

**I was ill today so I had a bit of writers block but watching so far of season 3 of glee got me through it. So enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p><span>Lilly's POV<span>

I've finally finished my unpacking with a bit of help from the twins, Blaine and Kurt. All the boys went off to dinner (or so I thought) so I just went in to the kitchen to make a quick snack before I went to bed. Unpacking is very tiring I found out. There wasn't much food in the kitchen just baking ingredients that Kurt uses to make cookies, so I decided I make use of them. I'm not very good at making cookies but I found some cocoa in the cupboard so I decided to make some of my special brownies.

I had just put the brownie mix in the oven when I heard some movement near the door. I looked up to see two pairs of ice blue eyes watching me. "So she's hot and she can bake? I think we got ourselves a keeper don't you think Evan?" "We sure do Ethan. So Lilly whatcha baking?" My heart fluttered a little when Ethan called me hot but I masked it well. "Nothing I just wanted a snack and there was only baking ingredients in the kitchen. I need to get some actual food this weekend." I replied deliberately avoiding the original question. "Well whatever it is it smells nice, if you need any tasters we would be happy to help." "Sure it should be ready in about 15 to 20 minutes."

The 20 minutes went by quickly; time normally flies when I'm with the twins. I took the brownies out the oven and on to the cooling rack. Evan tried to pick one up of the tray but nearly burnt his fingers. "Watch out they just came out the oven they need a few minutes to cool." Once cooled I picked two up and past them to the twins then took one for myself. "Mm their good close second to Kurt's cookies" I just rolled my eyes and put the remaining brownies into a container. "Night guys I'm going to bed tiring day." "Night!" "Have a good sleep!"

Ethan's POV 

Once Lilly was safely in her room and we saw the lights go off it was time to start their plan.

Blaine's POV

It was hard to get past Leon but it is Midnight and most the Windsors and I are in Lilly's room ready for the initiation. But I did have one warning for the others. "Guys one little warning Lilly is a bit delicate and she may sleep like a log but if she is removed from her cuddly dog then she will instantly wake. If she wakes then you will be in trouble!"

The twins take my warnings into consideration as they ease Lilly out of the covers and into Evan's arms. To my surprise she dropped her dog in favour of wrapping her arms round Evan's neck and snuggling into his chest, but to make sure Ethan picked him up and brought him with us outside.

Lilly's POV

I didn't remember much of how I got outside. All I remember is being picked up out of bed and into the warm arms of one of the twins. Next thing I knew I was being placed on the ground by a huge campfire with all the Windsor residents there watching me. Even Han had come out of his room to attend… whatever this is. My first reaction was to stare at them all in shock then I slowly stood up "what the hell is going on here?" was all I could say. Charlie stepped forwards "Welcome to the initiation!" he exclaimed. I just raised my eyebrows at him "thank you. So what do you guys actually do at your initiations anyway?" "It's just a party to welcome you to Windsor." "Ok then let's get this party started then!"

I looked past Charlie to where the twins were standing to see Ethan cradling something in his arms, something that looked very similar to my dog. "Ethan what are you doing with lucky?" I slowly walked towards them and gently took Lucky out of Ethan's arms and started cradling him in my own. "You don't mind me holding him do you because you dropped him on the way down here?" he replied nervously. I chuckled "of course not, thanks for taking care of him for me." I kissed him on the cheek to show my thanks. "Can I have a kiss as well I did carry you all the way down here?" Evan asked jokily. "Oh so you're the one with the comfy chest?" then I also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I think I need to show you Windsors how to party! Blaine guitar please."

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

Blaine instantly joined in with the song taking over the guitar.

_It's a black top blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn!_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a __trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a __trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again._

By the end everyone was having lots of fun singing along (even the ones who weren't on the warblers). When the song drew to a close the boys started clapping as I bowed. "Are you sure you and Blaine aren't related?" one of them asked I don't know who I'm pretty sure it was Wes. "They probably are because who else but an Anderson would willingly sing Katy Perry?" another boy yelled. I just laughed, shrugged my shoulders and continued with the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is short I had a bit of a head ache by the end so I had to stop typing. <strong>

**So what do you think should Lilly and the twins get together soon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly my OC.**

**I haven't written for I while so I hope this will make up for it Evan/Ethan/Lilly fluff!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>

I've been here at Windsor for a week. A lot has happened since I got here, I'm now tutoring from 11am to about 5pm most days. I'm used to the crazy antics that go on here now. I'm used to the explosions and drew collecting a fire extinguisher after said explosion. I'm used to Reed constantly falling over or hurting himself at least 5 times a day. I'm also used to the twins popping up out of nowhere. I think since I'm here with the twins in their natural habitat I get to see the real them. They are so sweet and cute and thoughtful (and sexy!).

Every day at 5pm when I finish tutoring I go and get changed then go and do my training in the Dalton Gym. I like to keep my training privet so most of the time I have to try and stop the twins from following me there.

Now I have become a Windsor most things don't scare or surprise me anymore. Accept sometimes when my stage fright comes back.

Blaine insisted that I came to Warbler practise today because they were apparently working on a new song and needed my expert advice. When I walked in Sylvia and Gregory were welcoming and directed me to a chair at the front of the room facing the boys. (The twins may have sat up straighter when I walked in) The boys went through the usual vocal warm ups then on Sylvia's cue they started singing and harmonizing.

_Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl,  
>She's been living in her uptown world<br>I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
>I bet her momma never told her why<br>_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
>She's been living in her white bred world<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's what I am  
><em>

_And when she knows what  
>she wants from her time<br>and when she wakes up  
>and makes up her mind<br>_

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love with an uptown girl  
>You know I've seen her in her uptown world<br>She's getting tired of her high class toys  
>And all her presents from her uptown boys<br>She's got a choice  
><em>

_Oooh, Oooh _

_Uptown girl  
>You know I can't afford to buy her pearls<br>But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been<br>And then I'll win  
><em>

_And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fine<br>And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mine<br>_

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>She's been living in her white bred world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man  
>That's what I am <em>

_Oooh, Oooh  
>Uptown girl <em>

_She's my uptown girl  
>You know I'm in love<br>With an uptown girl  
>My uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>My uptown girl  
>You know I'm in love<br>With an uptown girl  
>My uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>My uptown girl_

By the end of the song all the boys were standing around my chair singing the last note. The twins were at the front kneeling in front of me with their heads on my knees looking up at me. (I think my heart might have melted)

"Amazing, truly amazing!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

After Warbler practise was over I walked out the choir room with Kurt ready to go to his room for a tutoring session. I was on Kurt's left with Blaine on his right and the twins behind us. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands as usual, I'm still going to have to get used to Blaine having a boyfriend but they are cute together. (As long as I don't have to walk in on them making out) When we got to Kurt's room they kissed and Blaine went into his room. Then the twins went down the hall to their room.

I love my tutoring sessions with Kurt, since he doesn't actually need tutoring we both just talk about boys, fashion, music, Blaine whatever we wanted to. The topic today was Boyfriends. I trust Kurt a lot more than most of the people in this house, he can keep a secret. Kurt was showing me the sketches he had made of the Engagement ring he wanted when he and Blaine were older. It was a simple design a silver band with gold inscription on it saying 'Teenage Dream' it was beautiful. Then he asked me a question that I was slightly afraid to answer "Lilly, Who do you have a crush on?" I looked away slightly embarrassed. "Evan and Ethan" I mumbled. "Wow was not expecting that." He replied surprised.

So it's Saturday most of my tutees have gone home for the weekend so I have near to no one to tutor. At the moment I am in my dorm room with the twins helping Evan with his French homework. Evan and I are sitting on the floor going over his work, while Ethan is stretched out on my bed playing on his Ipad. It was quite apart from our breathing, Leon's snoring and the sound of a pen scribbling on paper. Suddenly the door to my room flew open; as usual I didn't even look up since that usually happens in Windsor. But I jumped as soon as I heard the unmistakable voice of none other than Damian. "Wow, this room is huge!" he said, in his very cute Irish accent, while admiring my room. I jumped up to my feet and ran to hug him. "Dame, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "I just came to see how you're settling in at Dalton, Who are your friends?" then he pointed at the twins still sitting and lying where they were. "Oh this is Evan and Ethan Brightman, my best friends" I replied. The twins said Hi then went back to their game and homework. Leon woke up and started licking Damian's hand and rubbing up against his leg. "Hello boy, how are you doing?" I just lead Damian back to the sofa on the side of my room, Leon went over to my bed and snuggled up to Ethan then fell asleep, and we sat and started to talk and catch up.

**Evan's POV**

Lilly and I were just sitting here on the floor of her room going over my French homework when the door flew open, as usual none of us looked up. But when Lilly saw the visitor her face lit up and she jumped up to hug him. Me and Ethan exchanged glances and we instantly knew what the other was thinking "who is he? Why is he here? Is he Lilly's boyfriend from back in London?" we suddenly felt a surge of jealousy, what if he is her boyfriend?

Half an hour later it was almost lunch so Lilly excused herself to the kitchen to make us all some lunch. Ethan and I looked at each other, Interrogation time.

Damian was just sitting on the sofa where he and Lilly were talking looking around the room. Time to cut right to the point. We slowly clambered to our feel at walked over to where he sat. We towered over him "so Dame are you and Lilly dating?" I said. "My name is actually Damian and no of Corse not, we are just friends" he replied slightly puzzled. "We have two people here who claimed to be just friends when they had feelings for each other and later started dating" Ethan said. "Well I like Lilly and I don't know how she feels about me," he said looking rather nervous admitting that (so he should be) "Well-" but I was cut off when Lilly came back into the room with a tray of lunch.

**Lilly's POV**

I came back into the room with a tray of lunch to find the twins towering over Damian on the sofa. They were clearly interrogating him for some reason, but hey Windsors are protective of each other.

Dame goes home on Wednesday so I've spent every moment when I don't have tutoring with him. It's Tuesday and I'm helping Ethan with his Japanese. Both the twins seem uncharacteristically quiet since Saturday. "Can we do something tonight; we have barely seen you since Saturday?" Ethan said "yeah we've missed you," Evan pouted. "Do I detect a little jealously?" I joked. They looked at each other and looked down at the floor guiltily. "Wait, you really are jealous aren't you?" they just nodded not daring to meet my eyes. I stood up and sat on the bed "both of you come here" I shuffled back so my back was against the wall then opened my arms. Evan and Ethan came over and snuggled up into my arms still not looking at me. "Come on, look at me" I lifted both their chins so they were looking at me with their heads rested on my chest. "Now tell me why you two are jealous of Dame" they looked at each other again then Evan finally spoke "he loves you" he said simply. "What?" now it was Ethan's time to explain "On Saturday when you went to make lunch we were talking to Damian and he told us he loved you. And we were a bit worried that if you both stated going out then you would have no time for us" "So you're jealous that another guy likes me?" Again they refused to look me in the eyes. I lifted their chins again "I can assure you that that will never happen." "Really?" "Really, you know why?" they visibly relaxed into my arms and snuggled in more. "Why?" they said softly. "Because I love you two" Once the words passed my lips Evan and Ethan's faces instantly lit up. Evan leaned forwards until his lips were inches away from mine "can I?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded and closed the distance between our lips. It didn't feel the cliché fireworks going off in my head that usual first kisses are supposed to be like. What I felt was what I can only describe as pure love. It only lasted a few seconds but that was all I wanted. Once Evan leaned back down to where he lay snuggled into my side, "is it my turn?" Ethan asked hesitantly. I nodded and leaned down to meet his lips with my own. Again when our lips met I felt electricity go through my whole body. When we pulled apart all three of us were grinning like idiots.

Within ten minutes the twins were asleep snuggled into my chest. They looked so beautiful. Softly I started to sing:

_There they go again, the guys I'm in love with  
><em>_It's cool, we're just friends, we walk the halls at school  
><em>_We know it's casual, it's cool, we're just  
><em>

_I don't want to lead you on  
><em>_No, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah  
><em>_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
><em>_Falling in love, just you and me  
><em>_Till the end of time, till I'm on their mind, it'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans  
><em>_Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
><em>_I just keep on dreaming  
><em>_But it's cool 'cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM, just one more sentences  
><em>_It's cool, we're just friends  
><em>_If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day, yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
><em>_Falling in love, just you and me  
><em>_Till the end of time, till I'm on their mind, it'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans  
><em>_Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
><em>_I just keep on dreaming  
><em>_But it's cool 'cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows  
><em>_It's cool we're just friends, I walk down the aisle  
><em>_Seeing my friends smile 'cause now, we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
><em>_Falling in love, just you and me  
><em>_Till the end of time, till I'm on your mind, it'll happen, oh_

_We've been making lots of plans  
><em>_Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
><em>_I just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends  
><em>_When we used to be, when we used to be  
><em>_Just friends  
><em>_When we used to be _

"Just friends" after i finished the last word I drifted off to sleep snuggled up with the boys of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I was planning on getting Lilly and the twins together next chapter but this just came out. Review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

**WARNING: this is the result of a sleep deprived teenager at 11 o'clock at night.**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly my OC.**

**In this chapter you will get to meet some of Lilly's other pets. (Thank you Megan for helping me name one of them). Also in this chapter you find out that Lilly is more magical than she appears. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

Its dinner time and no one has seen or heard from the Tweedles for hours. Wes also said that Lilly never showed up for his tutoring session. Even Han said that he hadn't seen Lilly disappear off to do her training. After I was informed by Damian that he hadn't seen Lilly in hours I start to get very suspicious.

I knocked on the door of Lilly's room. No answer. I knocked harder, still no answer. I slowly opened the door of the room to find Lilly sitting on her bed with her back against the wall sleeping, with two blonde boys snuggled into her sides. "Aww" I sighed softly while pulling out my phone. After taking a few pictures of them (and maybe sending them to all the Windsors). I looked around the room, I'd only ever been in here once or twice but now it looked different. The room had the same antique features but it was slightly more feminine then the typical Windsor dorm rooms. In the corner of the room were three pet baskets, two bigger than the other one, but only one was occupied by a very sleepy looking Leon. Also at another part of the room was a bird perch and cage, also unoccupied. Lastly by the far wall next to Lilly's bed was an area surrounded by low wooden fences, with a few stuffed pandas scattered around inside, again unoccupied. Now I was getting confused. I walked up to Leon and crouched down in front of his basket. "Hello boy, do you know why there is a bird cage, pet pen and two extra baskets in here?" The fur on his forehead furrowed as if he was trying to remember something "Oh now I remember why, Lilly is getting her other pets sent over here so she can take care of them. They should be arriving tomorrow." "Oh ok."

I think now is the time to wake the sleepy heads snuggled up on the bed because it's dinner time and I'm a bit hungry. I walked over to the bed and gently shook the twins' shoulders to wake them.

**Evan's POV**

Ethan and I woke up from our nap by someone shaking our shoulders. We blinked sleepily up at the visitor to see Blaine smirking down at us. We sat up from our very comfortable positions at Lilly's sides and thus waking her up in the process. Lilly sighed sleepily and if that was not the cutest thing then I don't know what is. "Good evening sleepy heads." Blaine said in a sing song voice.

**Lilly's POV**

"Blaine why are you smirking? Oh my god what did you do?" just as I said this my phone went off. Looked at my phone, I had a text from Kurt saying:  
><strong>Your just friends huh ;) – K<strong> and attached to the text was a link. Curiosity got the better of me, so I opened the link and what I saw on the screen was a picture of me and the twins snuggled up together on my bed. "BLAINE EVERETTE ANDERSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I launched at Blaine and started chasing him out the door of my room and into the hallway. The twins raced to the door to watch along with most of the other boys down the hall. Suddenly Blaine quickly ran into Kurt's room and hid behind his boyfriend. Kurt was just doubled over laughing at the scared expression on his boyfriend's face. "Wimp!" I huffed then I walked out the room and down the hallway, trying to calm myself down on my way back to my room. Once I reached the door to my room the twins grabbed my hands and pulled me into the room pushing the door closed behind us.

It's Wednesday morning and I set my alarm so I could get up early and say goodbye to Dame. I opened my eyes and looked around my room to find the floor piled high with multi-coloured plastic balls. Whoever did this is defiantly in trouble and I have a good idea who it is. I could see from the corner of my eye two pairs of ice blue eyes peering out of the door that they installed between our rooms. I slowly got out of bed and reached my hands under my bed. Once my hands came into contact with hard plastic, I pulled it out from under the bed and fired the nerf bullet straight at Evan's forehead. After Evan recovered from the bullet his eyes narrowed "time for war!" I grabbed my extra bullets and ran into the hallway. About half an hour of continuously firing nerf bullets at each other and anyone who got in our way, the twins had to stop to get ready for class. I walked them to the main Windsor door and quickly kissed them goodbye before anyone saw.

After I said goodbye to Dame I walked back into my bedroom to find Leon rolling around playing with the plastic balls I took a few pictures with my phone then started to tidy all the balls into plastic bags. It took an hour but finally all the balls were in the bags and stored in my cupboard.

I decided to take Leon for a walk around campus for a while since my delivery is going to arrive in 2 hours and it is only 9am and my next tutoring session is in 3 hours. It was a peaceful autumn morning there was a slight breeze as I walked through the woodland area my hand never leaving Leon's fur. When we past one of the Science labs Leon and I decided to have a little fun. We ducked down below one of the windows then I made myself invisible to everyone but Leon, so I could watch what was about to happen. I stepped back and Leon took this as his cue, suddenly Leon jumped up so his front paws were on the window ledge and stared at the students inside the class room. Luckily the window we were by was at the front of the class so the teacher couldn't see us. Leon caught the attention of quite a few people inside the classroom most of which were paying more attention to Leon than the teacher. Unfortunately what I didn't know was Blaine was in this class, I found out when I went up to stand next to Leon still invisible and I heard him ask the teacher if he could open one of the windows. He walked straight over to the window and when he opened it "Hey Blaine" I said becoming visible only for a minute so he knew where I was "Hello Lilly, would you mind not distracting me during my class?" "Fine I'll go distract your boyfriend instead then" and with that I became visible again and walked off towards the English rooms. Blaine on the other hand just rolled his eyes and walked back to his seat.

After going past the English rooms and distracting more students from their work, I raced Leon back to Windsor (maybe using my super speed to keep up with him). We arrived back at Windsor after being out for about an hour and a half. I took Leon back to my room then went into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast before my deliveries arrive. After I ate my breakfast I went into my room to prepare for the new arrivals. By the time I had filled the food and water bowels in the bird cage and the water bowels on the floor, it was time for the lorry to arrive. I walked out the main door of Windsor just as a medium sized lorry pulled up outside, I was literally jumping up and down in excitement. I signed the paperwork quickly and waited at the back of the lorry. I looked up at the Windsor building to find I had a small audience of boys, who were on free period, waiting to see what was going to come out the lorry. "Hey Lilly come on show us please" shouted David from the front balcony.

Finally the back of the lorry opened and a few other men carried out a medium sized dog travel box. "Choca!" I exclaimed as I opened the travel box and clipped the lead onto the collar of my chocolate brown Labrador and hugged her tight "remember no talking until you get inside" I whispered into her ear.

Next to be carried out was a huge wooden travel box. The men nearly ran back into the lorry when I opened the catch to open the wooden box. "Claire!" after hearing her name the cheetah jumped out her box and settled down to relax at my feet.

After the box was placed back into the lorry an electric blue blur flew out the back of the lorry and landed gracefully onto my shoulder "Hello" he said "hello copper!" I heard a few gasps come from the balcony as Cooper flew up and landed on the rail. "Wow she has a parrot" "I'm not a parrot, I'm a Hyacinth macaw!" Cooper said and flew back to my shoulder.

The last thing (so I thought) to come out the lorry was a bundle of blankets with a furry black and white head poking out the top. I took the bundle out of the delivery man's hands "hello Měilì" I cooed softly while nuzzling into the soft fur of the panda cub. "Excuse me miss but we have one extra cage in the lorry" said one of the men. "One second," I turned to face Cooper "Cooper where's Blaine?" I said and he instantly flew up to the balcony searching for his friend. All the boys pointed down at a curly haired boy slightly hiding behind the front of the lorry. Cooper flew down and dragged Blaine over to me by the tie. "Hi Blaine I have a surprise for you!" I nodded to the delivery man and he brought out a huge gold cage. Inside sat on a perch pruning his wings, was a magnificent snowy owl. "Hedwig?" Blaine said shakily, reaching into the cage. Once Hedwig was securely balanced on Blaine's arm, he lifted the owl out of the cage door. I Watched as Blaine stroked his owl still probably trying to figure out if this was real or not. He glanced at me and asked "I thought my dad got rid of him?" "He did, but it is a bit hard to get rid of a bird who knows your address." He just stared at me in astonishment. "Come on get the cage and bring him inside"

Once all the new animals were settled, I lay on my bed and just watched them explore around the room and stretch their legs (and wings). There was a light knock on the door "come in," I said and tentatively Reed opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Ready for tutoring?" I asked. He nodded then glanced nervously at the animals settled around the room. I laughed and reassured him "don't worry they're all tame." He seemed to relax at this and set his sketchbook down on the bed. "So what do you need help on this week?" "Well I need ideas for a new canvas the topic is the world." "Hmm. Oh I have an idea why don't you find pictured of the natural environment of a few different places in the world then put them together into a painting?" "You mean find animals from around the world and paint them together" "yeah pretty much"

After watching Reed pace back and forth for about 10 minutes I thought struck me "do you think you would be able to do the canvas with animals from Africa, Brazil, Canada, China and the Arctic?" "Maybe, depends on which animals?" "How about Cheetah, Lion, Giant Panda, Macaw, Labrador and snowy owl?" "Hmm could work I need to find pictures to work from" At that statement we heard a low chuckle but it didn't belong to either of us. Leon nosed Reed's arm and gently pulled him to face away from the bed. Once Reed was watching Leon gracefully walked back to the little gathering of animals. There were perches on either side of the group; Měilì was at the front leaning against one of the perches. Beside her was Choca; behind Choca sitting side by side were Leon and Claire. Above Měilì on the right perch was Cooper, but only one of the perches was inhabited since Hedwig was still in Blaine's room. "WOW!" Reed exclaimed "but you don't have a snowy owl" he said disappointed. I just laughed, walked over to my door and called down the hallway for Blaine. After a few minutes Blaine walked into my room with Hedwig in tow. "Why did you need me?" Hedwig landed on the spare perch and watched us talk. "I need to borrow Hedwig for about 20 minutes at the most, please" puppy eyes always work (or brownies. Blaine loves my brownies!) "Fine, call for me when I should collect him" "Yay thank you you're the best brother ever" "ok, see you in a bit boy" and Blaine walked out the room back to his dorm.

After Reed and I took the pictures we needed for Reed's project, I called for Blaine and he took Hedwig back to his room.

Later that evening, after dinner, I had no tutoring so I just lay down and relaxed on my bed with Měilì snuggled in her blanket on my chest. "Wow it looks like a zoo in here" said two voices from the side door. The twins walked into the room and sat either side of me on the bed. Once they were settled next to me Claire came over to investigate. I moved Měilì to my lap and sat up so my back was rested against Evan's shoulder. "Is it weird that we may be a little jealous of this little girl at the moment?" as Ethan asked the question he stroked Měilì's ear. "Nope it's completely natural to be jealous of someone else who has my affection." I replied in a teasing tone. "Are you free this weekend?" Evan asked nervously. Why are they so nervous all of a sudden? "Yes why?" "Well it's just that our parents and Audrey are in town and they really want to meet you" "sure I would love to meet your family" and with that I leaned in and kissed Evan straight on the lips. Unfortunately Kurt decided right at that time to walk into the room to ask me something, of course I didn't notice since I was little distracted with Evan's tongue exploring my mouth. Once we pulled away a little light headed, I glanced in the direction of the door to find a very smug looking Kurt standing watching. I looked down to try and cover up my blush as Kurt raised his eyebrows at the three of us. (Four including Měilì) "I knew it" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes still blushing.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly and before I knew it the twins and I were in their Rolls Royse on our way to the Brightman mansion. Since I was going to be away for the weekend I paid Kurt and Blaine to look after my animals for me. Most of the ride there was spent singing along to the radio and just random talking about anything. About 15 minutes away the twins started telling me about Audrey and how she was deaf and then a sudden realisation popped into my head. I have very limited magical abilities but one of them happens to be healing, in other words I could heal any illness, disability or sense loss "Evan, Ethan if there was any way to heal Audrey's hearing loss would you take it?" they were silent for a few minutes then looked at me hopefully, I just nodded in reply to their silent question. "If she wants to try then we can try" they smiled and nodded in return.

Once we came to the gate of their HUGE mansion I started to become very nervous. What if they don't like me? Then we won't be able to date! Ethan climbed out the car when we were outside the house and ever the gentleman opened the car door for me. "Thank you" I said softly and pecked him on the lips.

It seemed that the house felt larger from the inside than the outside. The walls were painted white and there was a glass spiral staircase to one side of their front room. "Evan, Ethan is that you darlings?" called a voice from one of the side rooms. "Yes mum, it's us and we brought Lilly" they called out excitedly. After hearing this, their mother rushed into the room to introduce herself. "Oh so you're the Lilly-Rose that the boys keep talking about?" I blushed "yes that's me." "It's lovely to meet you; Audrey is in the living room and is just dying to meet you."

After I was ushered to the living room, with the twins falling closely behind squeezing my hands reassuringly, the twins lead me to one of the couches opposite Audrey's chair. Once all the formal introductions were finished with the twins looked at me pleadingly, silently asking if they could ask Audrey the question I brought up in the car, I nodded in reply. Then they started doing some very ridiculous sign language to Audrey. "You've got to be joking right? Of course I would" I watched as the twins talked to their mum, then she left the room. Then they turned towards me "can you do it please?" "I'll try the best I can" I replied. I closed my eyes and focused on the command I wanted to form in my mind, It took a few minutes until I got the wording right. I opened my eyes and stared straight into Audrey's eyes. After about 10 minutes I saw a bright flash of white light in my vision, so bright I had to close my eyes. Once I could see again I looked at the astonished faces of the twins and then Audrey. "Audrey? Audrey can you hear us?" the twins asked as they rushed to kneel down in front of her. She just nodded her head "yyes, yes I can" she said shakily "but how?" before I had time to answer her question the twins jumped up and launched themselves into Audrey's arms. Audrey stood up off the chair with the twins still glued to her sides, then she walked towards me "thank you, before you came along I never thought I would be able to hear again, thank you." "You're welcome, anything to make Evan and Ethan's dream come true." "What is their dream?" "For you to hear them sing!"

10 minutes later I find myself in a room full of instruments beside a grand piano. "Lilly can you do the backing for us please?" "Sure anything for you two." Evan handed me the sheet music and I quickly tuned the guitar that Ethan handed me. While I was preparing the twins helped Audrey sit up on the side of the piano. I nodded to the twins and started the introduction cords to the song they chose. On their cue the twins started to sing:

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_It's all right_

Once the last note of the song rang out I placed the guitar back on its stand and walked over to where the twins and Audrey were sitting on the piano. All three of them jumped down onto the floor and the twins rushed towards me and pulled me into a hug "thank you for everything" they whispered to me. When we pulled away from the hug Evan and Ethan took turns to kiss me, on the lips, still in front of their big sister. "Aww you three are so cute together" Audrey cooed after we broke apart. "So you approve?" the twins asked hesitantly "of corse, if she makes you happy then I'm happy." After another round of hugs the twins faced me "Lilly-Rose, will you be our girlfriend?" I pretended to think about it but one look at their pleading eyes and I was long gone. "yes I will be your girlfriend"

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of the longest chapters so far. The song used was 'Here comes the sun' by The Beatles.<strong>

**Please review with some suggestions for future chapters I'm running out of ideas at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

**WARNING: this is the result of a teenager who has had too much fizzy drink at 11 o'clock at night. Also may include a bit of language.**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'  
><strong>**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly and her twin sister my OCs.**

**Sorry for not posting for a while I've been working on another one-shot  
><strong>**This chapter includes protective!Blaine. You will also get to meet Lilly's twin sister Melody.  
><strong>**And if you were wondering Lilly's super powers include invisibility, super speed, healing and Shape shifting.**

* * *

><p><span>Lilly's POV<span>

Today is the day. The twins and I have been going out for a week and we are finally going to formally announce our relationship to the residents of Windsor.

We don't know how they are going take the news. I don't know how Blaine is going to take the news; I know Kurt didn't tell anyone about what he saw in my room last week. We plan on telling them all later today during the Windsor meeting.

This morning before the twins left for their morning classes we managed to sneak a few kisses without anyone knowing, we decided to keep it a secret for a week so we could announce it during the Windsor meeting.

Luckily I only have two tutoring sessions today, I did have three but Reed had to cancel because he had to finish his painting. The first session is at 10:00 with Kurt and the second is at 1:00 with Evan. The Windsor meeting isn't until 4:00 and lasts for an hour; so I have plenty of time to practise the song that the twins and I plan on singing during the meeting.

It's only 8 o'clock at the moment so I have 2 hours to do my marking. Last tutor session with the twins I gave them each a test on the language they needed help on, (Evan French and Ethan Japanese) they gave them back to me yesterday so I could mark them for today. So at this moment I'm sitting at my desk with a panda curled up on my lap and two language papers to mark. The first is Evan's he didn't do that bad he only got a few words wrong here and there but overall got 90%. Ethan's however was ok but I know he could do better; he also needs to work on his spelling. When I saw that on top of the papers written in their perfect writing _'Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends'_ I smiled to myself, they are just too cute.

Half an hour later and all my marking was done I stand up put Měilì back in her pen and I get Choca's lead off a hook on the wall. "Choca time for your walk!" "Can we come too? Please" "Fine you can all come but Cooper no flying into any classrooms and Leon, Claire no scaring any students" they all nodded in agreement as we walked out of my room and down the staircase leaving Měilì to sleep.

We walked by the woods again but this time we caught a lot of students' attention without even going up to the window. When we got round to the English block (where the twins were having their lesson) we walked up to the window of their room but before they saw me I quickly turned invisible. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough and they saw me disappear with knowing smirks on their faces. The window I was by was open just enough that before I could stop him Cooper flew into the English room and landed on top of the white board without being noticed by the teacher. I ushered Leon, Claire and Choca out of view of the window. Cooper decided then to make his presence known to the teacher and flew all over the class room only to land in front of Ethan on his desk. "Where did that bird come from?" the teacher said angrily. "Oh it's Lilly's bird he must have escaped from Windsor" said Evan trying not to laugh. "Then take it back to Windsor and make sure it doesn't escape again. Stupid Windsors" he mumbled the last part to himself. I watched from the window as the twins stood up and Cooper flew onto Evan's shoulder. I walked towards the English block exit with the others following me. I waited patiently at the exit waiting for the twins to emerge and tell me off. When they came out they looked around confused for a second looking for me, so I remembered that I was still invisible and became visible again. "There you are," they said as they each kissed me on the cheek. "Here is your troublesome bird" Evan said passing Cooper to me on his arm. Cooper hopped from his arm to my shoulder with only a moment's hesitation. "See you later" I said with a wink as I started walking back to Windsor, animals at toe.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Until 4 o'clock that was.

I walked into the common room hand in hand with the twins, no one seemed to notice. I sat between then on one of the sofas and waited for the others to arrive. Once everyone was here Charlie started talking about something I wasn't really paying attention. Finally Charlie said "and now Lilly has something to tell you all" It's now or never. I walked up to the front of the room and sent a pleading look to the twins. When I reached the front of the room the twins stood up and joined me in front of the huge group of boys. They each took one of my hands and squeezed them encouragingly. "The twins and I are now going out!" I announced to the Windsors. The room burst into life after that and congratulated us on our relationship. Blaine stood up and walked over to us "you two boys dare hurt my sister and I will burn your whole nerf gun collection" he said threateningly. They just gulped and nodded in response. Once the boys had settled back down I said "Ok me and the twins have organised a little song for you guys so I hope you enjoy it." Evan passed me my guitar and I started strumming the opening tune.

_You went to school to learn, girl  
>Things you never, never knew before<br>I before E except after C  
>And why two plus two makes four<br>Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you  
>Teach you, teach you<br>All about love, dear, all about love  
>Sit yourself down, take a seat<br>All you gotta do is repeat after me  
><em>

_A B C, easy as one, two, three  
>Are simple as do re mi<br>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
><em>

_A B C, easy as one, two, three  
>Are simple as do re mi<br>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
><em>

_Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
>Come on, come one, come on<br>let me show you what it's all about  
><em>

_Reading and writing arithmetic  
>Are the branches of the learning tree<br>But listen without the roots of love every day, girl  
>Your education ain't complete<br>T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you  
>How to get an A, spell me, you, add the two<br>Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do  
><em>

_A B C is easy as one, two, three_  
><em>Are simple as do re mi<em>  
><em>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl<em>

_A B C is easy as like counting up to three_  
><em>Sing a simple melody<em>  
><em>That's how easy love can be<em>  
><em>That's how easy love can be<em>  
><em>Sing a simple melody<em>  
><em>One, two, three, you and me!<em>

_Sit down girl I think I love you  
>No get up girl show me what you can do<br>Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now  
>Shake it, shake it, baby, ooh<br>Shake it, shake it, baby  
>One, two, three baby oo oo<br>A B C baby  
>Do re mi baby<br>That's how easy love can be  
><em>

_A B C is easy as like counting up to three  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be  
><em>

_Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Let me show you what it's all about  
><em>

_A B C is easy as like counting up to three  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to<br>Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out  
><em>

_A B C is easy it's like counting up to three  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out<br>Easy as one, two , three_

When the song finished all the Windsors slowly started clapping and within a few seconds the room was filled by clapping. But when the clapping died down a female voice broke the silence "wow you are good and you two boys are smokin' hot, wanna go out some time?" she said as she walked up to the twins. Oh no she didn't! "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in England." I said as I deliberately stood in front of my boyfriends.

Blaine's POV

As soon as I heard that voice I knew there was about to be trouble. "What am I not allowed to visit my twin sister at her fancy private school?" was the girl's bitchy reply to Lilly's question. "Well Melody we may be identical twins but we are nothing alike" Lilly spat back. Now I think is the time to intervene. "Melody, sis stop fighting!" I said before Melody could reply. "Shut it homo," Melody sneered at me. With that comment something in Lilly just snapped and her eyes became red. Before anyone could stop her Melody was being pinned to the floor by a very pissed Lilly "Don't you dare call Blaine that!" she spat into Melody's face.

Finally the twins and I managed to pry Lilly of her sister and are trying and calm her down. The last thing I heard before Lilly and the twins disappeared out the room was a very loud shout of "Bitch!"

Melody's POV

Once those two very sexy boys escorted my freak of a twin out of the common room, I straightened out my dress and smoothed down my hair. "Well now she is gone I can get to know some of you sexy prep school boys" I said with a wink. None of the boys in the room looked very pleased.

I walked over two an empty chair and sat down surveying the boys in the room looking for my next target. But none of the boys here had the same good looks as those smokin' hot twins that went off with my sister. I looked through the boys one by one. Black skinned, nope. Gay faced, fag. Covered with paint and a few plasters, too clumsy. Nope none of them have anything on the twins.

Kurt's POV

We just sat there watching that girl inspect us. "If you're quite finished I would like to leave, I've put up with a lot of homophobia in my life I don't need it here" I said sending her a death glare. "Kurt baby are you ok?" Blaine said as he walked over to me hugging me tight. "Courage" he whispered into my ear. I shuddered feeling his warm breath on the sensitive skin of my ear.

"Eww this is just like being in a gay porno" Melody sneered. Now I know how Lilly felt when she snapped. A few seconds later all that could be heard in the common room was the ringing sound of Kurt's hand connecting with Melody's face. "Nobody messes with Kurt Hummel!" I exclaimed as she held her cheek. With that I stalked out the room with my boyfriend following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello sorry it is a bit short I was running out of inspiration.<strong>

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly and her twin sister my OCs.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in ages I've had writers block and I've been working on my book and another fic. I did have a different idea for this chapter but for some reason I just couldn't write it so this is just a fluffy chapter until chapter 7.  
><strong>**So here is chapter 6 since my friends keep annoying me until I write the next chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

When we got Lilly back to her room she was really mad and looked like she was about to punch something. We lay her down on the bed between Evan and I and that is when she broke down her barriers and just cried into my chest. Evan cuddled her back as I held her to my chest until she had stopped crying. "Shhh shh, baby tell us why are you upset?" Evan cooed into her ear.

**Lilly's POV**

I sniffed as I sat up against my headboard with the twins still cradling me protectively "Well it's just that I saw the way Melody looked at you two and then the way she talked to Blaine. I just didn't want you two to end up like the others." I said the last part quietly barely above a whisper. "The others?" they said slightly worried. "I've never had a boyfriend before because Melody kidnapped every other guy I've ever liked, I never want to lose you two never," once I finished I burst in to tears again and buried my face back into Ethan's chest.

**Evan's POV**

Ethan and I looked at each other and nodded. Then we both softly started singing to calm Lilly down.

_Hard to find a way to get through  
><em>_It's a tragedy  
><em>_Pulling at me like the stars do  
><em>_You're like gravity  
><em>_Even if the wind blows  
><em>_It makes it hard to believe_

_How you gonna love  
><em>_How you gonna feel  
><em>_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
><em>_And if you lost your way  
><em>_I will keep you safe  
><em>_We'll open up all the world inside  
><em>_I see it come alive tonight  
><em>_I will keep you safe_

Lilly lifted her head from Ethan's chest but she still had tears in her eyes.

_Doesn't even matter to you  
><em>_To see what I can see  
><em>_I'm crawling on the floor to reach you  
><em>_I'm a wreck you see  
><em>_When you're far from home now  
><em>_Makes it hard to believe  
><em>

_So how you gonna love  
><em>_How you gonna feel  
><em>_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
><em>_If you've lost your way  
><em>_I will keep you safe_

___We'll open up all your world inside  
><em>_Till you come alive tonight  
><em>_I will keep you safe  
><em>_We all fall down  
><em>_We all feel down  
><em>_Cause rainy days and summer highs  
><em>_The more we pray the more we feel alive_

_How you gonna love  
><em>_How you gonna feel  
><em>_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real_

___How you gonna love  
><em>_How you gonna feel  
><em>_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real  
><em>_If you've lost your way  
><em>_I will keep you safe_

_We'll open up all your world inside  
><em>_So you come alive tonight  
><em>_I will keep you safe_

_Well I will keep you safe  
><em>_I will keep you safe _

All three of us were in tears by the end. "We will never leave you. Never," we said looking deeply into Lilly's eyes. We took turns to place a soft kiss on Lilly's lips and to kiss away her tears.

**Lilly's POV**

For the rest of the afternoon we just lay there kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next couple of weeks later security at Windsor was very well monitored (Thank you Han) to make sure Melody never set foot in Windsor again. The morning after the event at the meeting my room was bombarded with boys wanting to know if I was ok and filled me in on what happened when I left. Once Kurt and Blaine came in to check on me I moved away from my position on the bed between the twins and walked over to hug the two boys "Thank you so much, both of you," I said slightly muffled by the hug. When we broke away from the hug Blaine chuckled "I didn't do anything, Kurt was the one who slapped her." I giggled at the thought and relied "but still I'm surprised you didn't hurt her," Blaine clenched his fists at what I said. I just chuckled "go on you two go have some alone time, you deserve it," Kurt looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it as they walked out the room hand in hand. I turned back to my boys "So it's a Saturday, what should we do for the rest of the day?" "We were thinking of getting some breakfast and then coming back here and having a movie marathon?" "As long as it's a Disney marathon I don't mind," I replied with a wink as we walked to the Windsor kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So so so sorry it is so short I will make it up to you next chapter I promise. Next chapter will be the Christmas chapter so get ready for some fluffy Klaine and Lillytwins moments.**

**Please review with your feedback and suggestions for future chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly and her twin sister my OCs.**

**I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for ages. I've decided to postpone the Christmas chapter for one or two chapters because I have a few ideas for chapters.**

* * *

><p><span>Melody's POV<span>

Since that freak of a sister of mine is keeping the security in Windsor at an all-time high, I have to find another way to get to those twins. So I have a plan, and it requires the help of a certain Dalton house.

Logan's POV

Julian my _boyfriend _is back at Dalton from recording on set. I've missed him so much. It's the monthly Stuart house meeting and we were going through some boring information about an upcoming event. Then everyone in the room glanced at the door where an extremely familiar girl was leaning against the door frame. At first I thought it was Lilly but she wasn't wearing the Windsor badge on her dress.

"Hello boys" she said walking to the front of the room with a smirk on her face. "I am Melody, and I have a proposition for you guys. Are you interested?"

The boys looked at each other and nodded grinning. This was going to be fun.

Lilly's POV

We were just sitting minding our own business in the common room. Me, Evan and Ethan. The room was peaceful Kurt was helping Blaine with his French in one corner and Charlie was reading a textbook, happy that I was keeping the twins from destroying the room. Then they came in.

At least 4 Stuart boys all but marched into the room and in the middle of them was Melody! At the front were Julian and Logan, taking up the back were Derek and Bailey. As soon as we saw them Charlie, Blaine, Kurt and I stood up and walked in front of them. "What are you boys doing here?" I questioned. Melody stepped forward so we were staring at each other "We are here to challenge the Windsors," She said matter-of-factly. I used my few inches of height difference to my advantage and stared down at her waiting for her to continue. "Sing off tomorrow at 5:30" she exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes "and if we win you leave me and my boys alone?" I asked. She nodded, "But if I win then they are mine."

Once she said that I felt two boys hide behind me "We don't really have to…" "…go with her, do we?" the twins asked their eyes wide and pleading. I winked and took their hands. "We accept the challenge!"

_next day_

We were gathered on the main field, Windsors on one side Stuarts on the other, and Hanover and the Dobry girls crowded in the stands to watch.

Me and the boys had been practising our song all day and yesterday. We were so going to win this. Melody and I walked to the centre with our houses following behind us. "Why don't you go first Melody," I said sweetly motioning to the Stuart boys and walking back to my boys.

Melody's POV

I smirked "Don't mind if we do," I walked back to the Stuart boys and we got into our opening positions as the music started.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
><em>_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
><em>_This is how I roll, animal print pants out control  
><em>_It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro  
><em>_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>_I-I-I work out  
><em>_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>_I-I-I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
><em>_Everybody stops and they starin' at me  
><em>_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...  
><em>_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)  
><em>_Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em all  
><em>_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
><em>_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
><em>_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch!)_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>_I-I-I work out  
><em>_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>_I-I-I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)  
><em>_Everybody stops and they starin' at me  
><em>_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..._

_I'm sexy and I know it  
><em>_Ayyy  
><em>_I'm sexy and I know it  
><em>_Check it out, check it out_

_..._

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)  
><em>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea  
><em>_Do the wiggle man  
><em>_I do the wiggle man (yea)  
><em>_I'm sexy and I know it  
><em>_Ayyy, yeah_

_(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>_I-I-I work out  
><em>_(Ahhhh) Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>_I-I-I work out_

_..._

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT_

Lilly's POV

I had to physically stop myself from laughing at the ridiculous performance. "Wow sis I always knew you were I man" I called my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Like you could do any better," she resorted. I am defiantly going to show her. I smirked as the Violins started through the speakers.

_After all that you put me through,  
><em>_You think I'd despise you,  
><em>_But in the end I wanna thank you,  
><em>_'Cause you've made me that much stronger  
><em>_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
><em>_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
><em>_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
><em>_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame  
><em>_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
><em>_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
><em>_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
><em>_Just how capable I am to pull through  
><em>_So I wanna say thank you_

___'Cause it  
><em>_Makes me that much stronger  
><em>_Makes me work a little bit harder  
><em>_It makes me that much wiser  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter  
><em>_Made me learn a little bit faster  
><em>_Made my skin a little bit thicker  
><em>_Makes me that much smarter  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_(oh… oh…oh…oh…oooooh. Yeah…yeah yeahh…)_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
><em>_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
><em>_I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
><em>_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
><em>_'Cause you dug your own grave  
><em>_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
><em>_But that won't work anymore, no more,  
><em>_It's over  
><em>_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
><em>_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
><em>_So I wanna say thank you_

__'Cause it  
><em>_Makes me that much stronger  
><em>_Makes me work a little bit harder  
><em>_It makes me that much wiser  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter  
><em>_Made me learn a little bit faster  
><em>_Made my skin a little bit thicker  
><em>_Makes me that much smarter  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter__

_How could this girl I thought I knew  
><em>_Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
><em>_Could only see the good in you  
><em>_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
><em>_Through living in denial  
><em>_But in the end you'll see  
><em>_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I  
><em>_I ain't gonna stop  
><em>_There is no turning back  
><em>_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger  
><em>_Makes me work a little bit harder  
><em>_It makes me that much wiser  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter  
><em>_Made me learn a little bit faster  
><em>_Made my skin a little bit thicker  
><em>_Makes me that much smarter  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You thought I would forget  
><em>_But I remembered  
><em>_'Cause I remembered  
><em>_I remembered  
><em>_You thought I would forget  
><em>_I remembered  
><em>_'Cause I remembered  
><em>_I remembered_

__Makes me that much stronger  
><em>_Makes me work a little bit harder  
><em>_It makes me that much wiser  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter  
><em>_Made me learn a little bit faster  
><em>_Made my skin a little bit thicker  
><em>_Makes me that much smarter  
><em>_So thanks for making me a fighter__

On the final cords we all looked down. I looked up glaring at the boys and Melody. As normal she just looked unimpressed, but the other boys in Stuart looked scared and some were backing away. I smirked "where's all that big talk now huh?" Melody just shrugged inspecting her nails, "those twins weren't that cute anyway." Then they walked away back to Stuart and in Melody's case back to the limo taking her to the airport. "Have a nice trip. Say hi to mum and dad for me" I called taking my boyfriends' hands and walking back to Windsor with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok the next chapter is going to be the Christmas chapter. Hope you liked this Review if you have any ideas it is much appreciated.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: my own version of CP Coulter's amazing story 'Dalton'**

**I do not own glee or its characters. I only own Lilly my OC.**

**I promised my friend I would write another chapter so here you go the 8****th**** instalment of Windsor Gone Mad. This may just be a Christmas filler chapter before the main Christmas day but it's still Christmas! (Even though it's only October for me)**

* * *

><p><span>Lilly's POV<span>

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, its Sunday, December 6th we have two weeks and 2 days until we break up for the Christmas holidays. I only had a few moments of quiet until I heard the sound of glass breaking. That's my cue to wake up.

Once I was dressed up warmly I walked out my room to find Evan and Ethan running down the hall past me each holding a cardboard box of decorations. "Morning!" they yelled as Charley ran after yelling for them to "give back those boxes and help the others." I just laughed and rolled my eyes, walking down the hall to the staircase with a tired and grumpy Leon next to me. At the top landing, I looked down at the main staircase and the front hall. I looked like I had just stepped into an old black and white Christmas movie.

We walked down the staircase running my hands through the garlands of pine and tinsel handing from the hand rails. The main hall was covered in wreaths, sparkling lights, bells and evergreen leaves all different shades of green and gold and red. I walked down to where I saw the boys disappear, the main common room, dodging the boys still busy hanging up decorations and Christmas lights.

The main common room was quite a large room; it had to be to accommodate the whole house for meetings. All the rooms downstairs in Windsor had very high ceilings, which came in very handy at Christmas time. The walls were plastered with tinsel of red, silver and gold. But that wasn't really what caught my eye. I first thing I saw when I walked in was the HUGE fir tree that sat proudly at the front of the room, it was at least 20 feet high and at least 3 feet wide. At the bottom of the tree were the Twins, Kurt and Blaine all emptying the content of 10 boxes full of tinsel, baubles, candy canes and various other ornaments. The twins hadn't seen me yet, so I crept up behind them and covered their eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I said in a sing-song voice. They smiled and turned around to hug me and give me a good morning kiss each. "Need any help?" I asked looking at the tree then at the four boys.

About an hour and a half later we had managed to decorate the bottom half of the tree. Kurt had disappeared a few minutes ago to do something leaving us to finish the last couple of items on the lower half of the tree. "How the hell are me going to get up there?" Blaine sighed collapsing on a sofa. Evan and Ethan just shrugged as I smirked. "I might have a way, but let's take a break first shall we?" I asked snuggling up to my boys on one of the other sofas.

By the time Kurt came back with a huge bowel I was nearly asleep on Evan's chest. But as soon as the twins saw what Kurt was holding they shot off the sofa leaving me to sit up blinking the sleep out my eyes. I walked over to Kurt yawning and collected my cookie from the bowel. "So what is this amazing idea you had then sis?" Blaine asked through a mouthful of cookie. I quickly finished my mouthful and smirked releasing a loud whistle. In flew Cooper and Hedwig landing gracefully onto my and Blaine's shoulders. "Ready boys?" I asked them holding out a very long piece of gold tinsel. They flew up to the tree each holding one side each as they draped it around the leaves.

For the next hour we ate cookies and passed the birds different ornaments to place on the tree. Before we knew it the tree was finished and we stood back to marvel at our handy work. Then the twins came over to me with the star topper "Do you want to do the honour?" they asked. I just nodded and closed my eyes growing a huge pair of white wings. I took the star and flew gracefully to the top of the tree sliding the star over the stump at the tip of the tree; just as it was placed Kurt flicked the switch on the wall and the tree lit up with millions of glowing lights.

* * *

><p>Later that day I was snuggling with the twins on the floor by the fireplace, with Kurt and Blaine cuddling on the sofa behind us with mugs of hot chocolate. And you can't forget Shane with a half asleep Reed snuggled against his chest.<p>

Then suddenly outside the window snowflakes started falling and Kurt, Reed and I watched as Shane, Blaine and the twins ran to the window pressing their noses against the cold glass.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
><em>_But the fire is so delightful  
><em>_And since we've no place to go  
><em>_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

I started, watching the twins act like kids on Christmas morning. Then Kurt and Reed joined in.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
><em>_And I've bought some corn for popping  
><em>_The lights are turned way down low  
><em>_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
><em>_How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
><em>_But if you'll really hold me tight  
><em>_All the way home I'll be warm _

_The fire is slowly dying  
><em>_And, my dear, we're still goodbyeing  
><em>_But as long as you love me so  
><em>_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

By the end we were all singing along, and when the last note died down we all started laughing. "You four are so childish," Kurt said to the boys still watching the snow outside. I just laughed and all three of us kissed our significant others.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness and the extremely fluffy ending.<br>****Please review or send in any ideas. Thank you!**


End file.
